


Let them all say

by ruffrowdyboi



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Brian is stressed about university, First Kiss, Flirting, Flirty!Brian, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yeah you read that right, blatant robbery of Brian's video cover letter, blowjob, but neither will admit it, everything is unrealistic but who cares, flirting using the word jabroni, flustered!Pat, i finally got these two to kiss, its now explicit yall, more Zelda, no they dont fuck yet, pat is a nerd, venting, zelda as a plot point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffrowdyboi/pseuds/ruffrowdyboi
Summary: A multi-chapter teacher/student au (college). Rating will change as I write more chapters.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if this is coherent, but hey, I'm trying.
> 
> This was going to be a single chapter fic, but I decided against it. First chapter is short.
> 
> This is RPF. Don't read if you are or personally know any of the people depicted in this fic.

Brian woke up and was immediately overwhelmed by anxiety. It didn't subside at all as he got out of his bed (which was incredibly uncomfortable and new to him), or greeted his roommate, Jonah (still practically a stranger). He needed to gather his things to take a shower but he had to try to calm down first.

‘First day of college. It’s going to be okay. You’re going to get ready, and walk to your class. You’re going to sit down, pull out a notebook, and take notes. Answer any questions directed your way, and leave. Repeat for all classes. Maybe even introduce yourself to the professor or some other students. It’s not too hard, Brian. You can do it.’

He took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair and then slowly exhaled. It was time to do this. Gathering his bathroom caddy, towel, and a change of clothes, he walked down the hallway to the communal bathroom, hoping there was still hot water.

He didn’t know anyone but his roommate yet, so he didn’t need to greet anyone as he walked into the bathroom and started his routine. It was weird knowing that so many other people used the same shower every day. He wasn’t used to having such a large group of people to share such a personal space with. He wasn’t used to having to carry all his bathroom accoutrement to the bathroom. Everything was new, and he knew it would take some time to adjust. Especially to things as foreign as sharing a shower with dozens of strangers.

He calmed down a little when he washed his hair (fingers in his hair had always been soothing to him), and he felt a little better about his day.

‘You’re not the only one that’s nervous’, he thought to himself. ‘In fact, there are people in this same building who are way more nervous than you. Just keep breathing, and think about what you’re going to do this weekend. You’re going to find the music department, and see if they have open practice rooms. You’re going to spend far too long writing silly songs and you will forget about your fears.’

Even though he felt better than he did when he woke up, he still felt… not good. It didn’t quite feel like he was drowning, he wasn’t in over his head, but he felt overworked. He was treading water in an unknown ocean, with no landmasses in sight. No flotation devices, no life lines, just him growing more and more tired.

He shut off the water. He didn’t have time to wallow in fear. He needed to dry off, get dressed, and get to class.

So, he did. He grabbed his change of clothes and put it on. A plain button up, and black jeans. He stood in front of the mirror and debated shaving. It’s not like it would make a difference. He had slight stubble right now, but it was so light that you couldn’t see it. It would be two weeks before he really needed to deal with it. He gathered his assorted items and walked back to his room, feeling a little better about what was to come.

Back in his room, he threw his dirty clothes in the hamper, hung up the towel and put away his bathroom caddy. He put on his brown leather boots and jean jacket, and finally donned his messenger bag (filled with all of his school supplies; one notebook and a pen). He hoped this would do for first impressions.

He checked the time and cursed. Ten minutes to walk across campus to his class. He had time, of course, but he had hoped to not rush as much as he would have to. He didn’t want to walk in right before class started, out of breath.

In the end, he made it to his first class with two minutes to spare. The room was small, designed for about twenty students. It currently held eight. He smiled at the students when he walked in, choosing a desk in the center of the second row. Everyone has chosen seats near the back, so the front row was uninhabited, along with the second (save for Brian of course). He quietly took out his notebook and pen, flipping open the notebook and writing the class and date in the side margins.

He still felt like he did in the shower, overworked and treading water, just waiting for the waves to overtake him. He was fighting, of course he was, but it felt like it was only a matter of time before he succumbed.

All of a sudden though, a life preserver. It was ridiculous, and he didn’t know how he knew, but he did. A man walked in the room, no older than 26, tall and thin with shoulder length nearly-black hair and short black stubble across his jaw and above his lip, not quite forming an extremely short goatee. He seemed to have white patches on either side of his chin, and Brian thought it was endearing.

‘Wait, endearing? Stop it. This could very well be your professor, and you don’t need to start your year off that way. Or your day, for that matter.’

As it turned out, he was the professor. He set his bag down on the desk in the front of the classroom and looked up at the students.

“Hello everyone, I’m Patrick Gill, and I’ll be your video design professor for this semester.”


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's anxiety falls to the wayside as he makes an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's support and a bit of boredom gives you this chapter, 24 hours after the first.
> 
> Starts with the sentence the last chapter ended with. Why not.

“Hello everyone, I’m Patrick Gill, and I’ll be your video design professor for this semester.”

Brian immediately forgot everything he had previously known about video design and production in favor of memorizing everything about the man in front of him. It was insanely cliché but he wanted to know everything about him. He desperately wanted to know what made him tic, what he was scared of, what he wanted out of life. He wanted to make memories with him, he wanted so much and the only thing he knew about him was that his name was Patrick and he was his professor.

“I look forward to getting to know all of you and seeing what you can bring to the video world. On that note, before I pass around the syllabus, let’s do role and then we’ll go around the class and do some introductions, alright?”

He pulled out a sheet of paper and began role. Brian’s name was the third to be called.

“Gilbert, Brian?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah that’s me.” Brian immediately blushed, realizing he already made a fool of himself. ‘Just say “here”, you weirdo. Just because a cute guy said your name doesn’t mean you need to sound like a child.’

Pat moved on, seemingly without noticing his falter.

Once role was done, Pat began with the introductions. “Okay, I’ll start. So, obviously I’m Patrick Gill, but you guys can call me Pat, I won’t tell,” he winked at the class, but Brian immediately flushed. “I am 26-” (‘spot on, then’ Brian thought) “-and on top of working on videos I enjoy video games and watching wrestling. Any questions about me before we move on?”

Brian heard a girl in the back whisper ‘are you single?’ in a hushed tone, assuming Pat wouldn’t be able to hear her. She was wrong.

“I am, not that it should matter to any of you,” Pat said, smiling in a teasing manner. “Now, let’s move on to you all. We’ll start in the back, since no one wanted to sit up front and hang out with me.”

Brian turned in his seat to look at the people in the back. He watched the two people on the ends look at each other until one of them took the initiative to start.

“Hey, uh… I’m Kevin, and I’m a sophomore studying psychology. I’m taking this for an elective.”

Brian watched as everyone introduced themselves, until it was finally his turn. He gave Pat a smile and turned fully to face the rest of the class, deciding if he actually had the courage to do what he planned on. Well, only one shot for first impressions. “Hello, my name is Brian David Gilbert, and I’m here to become…” he heard the music in his head, but obviously no one else did. “A YouTube dot com video producer. I think I’d be an asset to the field,” he turned, and faced Pat “don’t you sir?” and he turned back to the class. “I like making videos, I like to think, and I like to fight baddies with my best pal Link. I’m still in Baltimore, but I’m moving to New York, because there isn’t much in Baltimore for odd video works. I moved myself to campus with a bag and a suit, and I’ve got a countdown timer ‘til I’m destitute…” He turned back around one last time to face the front of the class, and meet eyes with Pat. 

The class was silent until Pat grinned and starting clapping. “Now THAT is how you do an introduction. Nice to meet you, Brian.” The rest of the class clapped a bit until Pat took control of the classroom again. “Alright, time for the syllabus.”

 

The rest of the hour passed with incident. Brian remained silent until students began filing out, and Brian decided to actually introduce himself to Pat. Once he put his notebook and pen away, he slung his bag over his shoulder and waked to the front of the class where Pat was also packing up.

“Hi, Pat. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I’m Brian.”

Pat smiled up at him and leaned forward to shake his hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, Brian. You really did make quite the introduction. I’m excited to see what you can bring to the class. By the way, you mentioned Link. What’s your favorite Zelda game?”

“Well, I grew up with Ocarina of Time, so probably that.”

“That’s a great choice. Have you played any of the Philips CD-i ones? They’re… ridiculous, to say the least.”

Brian laughed, “I didn’t know they existed.”

“Most people don’t. I found them on eBay. Would you… wait. This might be weird.” Pat paused, thinking, looking over at Brian sweetly. “Fuck it. Would you want to hang out and play them sometime? I live right off campus. It’s a little unorthodox, but you seem really cool.”

Brian was dying inside. ‘Go over to his house? Play video games? Oh my god.’ He was freaking out, but not in the same way as earlier. He attempted to sound calm when he said in reply, “don’t worry, It’s cool. I’d love to.”

“Should we… can we swap numbers?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

They traded phones and input their numbers. Brian made his contact “Brian” with the microphone and bee emoji’s. When he got his phone back, he saw Pat had put his in as “Pat” with the video camera and knife emoji’s.

“A knife?”

“Imagine it’s a sword. For Zelda, you know.”

Brian smiled. “Yeah, alright, totally.”

“Anyway… I’m sure you’ve got a class to go to, but, uh. Text me. Or, I’ll text you. Either way.”

“Definitely.” Brian walked to the door turning around one last time. “See you around, Pat.”


	3. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is bored and just has to see Pat.
> 
> Pat gets flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this is coherent. I'm trying, folks.
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone for reading and commenting, and for all of the encouragement.
> 
> Specifically, I want to thank Pat (no, not that one) for encouraging me. I wrote most of this chapter in the past hour because of him.
> 
>  
> 
> Lastly, yes, Brian is wearing his Overboard outfit.

Brian walked briskly to the nearby courtyard and sat on a bench with his hands on his knees, trying to keep from audibly panting. He was thankful he had an hour until his next class began, because he would need it to process what had just happened.

He went to class. He sang to his class. He talked to his professor (who he already had an inexcusable, strangely sudden crush on). They bonded over Zelda. They traded phone numbers. Brian is going to go to his apartment.

Brian is going to go to his apartment.

He is going to his apartment to play Zelda. Alone, with his Professor. His professor that he is… Very attracted to. Sometimes the thoughts of how wildly he embarrassed himself would distract him from the fact, but it was still a fact. He was irrevocably attracted to Patrick Gill, his video design professor, and frankly? He wouldn’t want it any other way.

Once his breathing was calmed down, he sat back on the bench and sighed. This was not how he thought his first day of class would go.

 

When Brian got back to his dorm room at about 2:00 after a successful class (read, no embarrassment), he decided to get on his laptop and look into the Philips CD-i Zelda games. There were three of them; Link: The Faces of Evil, Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon, and Zelda’s Adventure. Just looking at the art for them, he knew what Pat meant by ‘ridiculous’. The game itself looked hastily put together, but still like a game. The cutscenes though… They looked like someone who had played one Zelda game described the characters without reference to a 10-year-old who drew them in Microsoft Paint. 

He couldn’t wait to experience these for himself, with Pat. So much so, that he found himself typing a message to him, three hours after he received his phone number.

‘Hey Pat’, he typed. ‘I don’t know what your schedule is like or when you were thinking for Zelda, but I just got out of classes for the day and was wondering if you’d want to hang tonight. It’s totally short notice so I’m sorry but I’m gonna be… really bored tonight, so I figured I’d ask.’

God, this was weird. He’d never truly befriended a teacher before. Was he being too forward? Should he not have texted?

…No, Pat gave him his number for a reason. If he didn’t want to hear from you, he wouldn’t have done that.

Brian took a couple minutes to deal with his anxiety, thinking through his thoughts instead of letting them overrun him. It was okay. He was doing everything right, given the information provided to him.

And then, his phone vibrated.

‘Hey Brian! I’d love that, actually. First day was rough, y’know? I’m running to the grocery store to pick up a few things, but I should be back home within 45 minutes. I’ll send you my address. Let me know if you need to be picked up.”

His phone vibrated again with the address, and Brian knew it was about three blocks away.

‘Awesome! It’s okay, I’ll walk. Meet you there at about 3:30?’

Pat texted back almost immediately. ‘It’s a date.’

And then Brian received several texts in rapid succession.

‘Wait I didn’t mean it like that.’

‘Just like, a friend date.’

‘A date as friends.’

‘Fuck, I’m stupid. See you later, Bri.’

Brian was blushing and just knew Pat was too. That was… A lot to unpack. He called it a date, accidentally. He grew flustered when he realized the implications. The part that stood out most, however, was the fact that he called him Bri.

This was a date, whether Pat would admit it or not.

 

Brian paced his dorm room a bit until Jonah walked in and he tried to act casual.

“Hey man, how was your first day?”

“Oh y’know. It was a day.”

“Yeah, I hear you. But hey, you probably didn’t sing to your class, did you?

Jonah looked at him quizzically before smiling. “Did you do that?”

“Uh… maybe.”

“Dude, you’re wild. We’re gonna get along just fine.”

Brian smiled at him and felt himself relax just a little. They were friends, he knew that now.

“I’m going out in a bit, I’m not sure how long I’ll be, but I wanted to let you know.”

“You got a hot date on the first day? Damn, you’ve gotta teach me how you did it. Wait, was it from singing?”

Brian burst out in laughter. “No! It… Wait. It technically is.”

Jonah shook his head and laughed at him.

“Alright, I’ve gotta figure out what to wear.”

“What your wearing isn’t good enough?”

Brian looked down at his outfit. His black jeans and button up were slightly wrinkled, not as pristine as they were in the morning.

“No. But I’ve got an idea.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Brian stood in front of his full-length mirror and smiled. He was wearing skinny, dark green pants with another button up featuring a slight floral print tucked into them. He paired it with his brown leather belt and the same brown shoes he wore earlier. He combed his hair and put on a dab of cologne. He wondered briefly if it was too much, but realized he didn’t care.

He had already made the impression, now he had to hold his interest (and perhaps shift it).

He checked one of his watches and knew that he would have to leave now in order to make it to Pat’s apartment in time, so he said bye to Jonah and walked out of his room and out to the street, walking in the direction of Pat’s place.

He had no idea what to expect. There was a cocky part of him that made him want to flirt with the man, maybe tease him a bit, but there was also a very prevalent anxious part of him that wanted to just turn around and write songs all night. In the end, he decided to play it by ear. He walked to Pat’s apartment and knocked on the door at 3:23.

He heard Pat from inside knock something over and say “shit! One second!”

When he came to the door, Pat was in black jeans and a white button up, which, evidently, had been what he was trying to do when he knocked on the door, if the buttons in the wrong holes were any implication. He looked silly, like a kid dressing himself for the first time.

“Hey, come on in.”

Brian smiled at him, “Thanks,” he said as he walked in the door. “You wanna fix your shirt, or was that the look you were going for?”

Pat’s eyebrows shot up, looking down at his chest and blushing. “Damn,” he replied before unbuttoning his shirt and redoing it correctly.

Brian only saw a little bit of his chest (because he was trying to make it look like he wasn’t staring) but if it wasn’t nice.

‘Hold it together Brian, you’re barely in the door.’

Pat smiled at him when he was done, and Brian knew one thing for certain.

He was done for.


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Pat hang out and totally don't flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Long Boy, because I couldn't find a place to end it.
> 
> Once again, huge thanks to HiddenHighland for helping when my brain is dumb.

“It would seem that you’re good at first impressions, and I am most certainly not,” Pat said, his blush faded until his face was just his normal, ghostly white with sharp angles.

“No, you’re fine. I was like… six minutes early.”

“Heh, thanks. Anyway, make yourself at home. Can I get you anything to drink? I really only have milk, water, and beer. …Wait, you’re not 21, are you?”

Brian shuffled his feet a bit, looking at the floor. “No, I’m 18”

Pat stepped forward and leaned in slightly, then seemingly stifled his movement before continuing and whispering in Brian’s ear. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

It was Brian’s turn to blush now, his breath coming out heavier than he intended; definitely audible to the man whose ear was an inch from his lips.

The older man leaned back and smiled at Brian, gesturing to his couch in the very tiny living room. “Beer?”

“Uh, just water is fine for now. Thank you.”

Brian was already getting intoxicated on Pat. His scent, his skin, just his presence was making Brian’s nerves tingly and oversensitive. He was weak on his feet when he walked to the couch, sitting on one end of it and exhaling, trying to keep his pulse and breathing under wraps. He didn’t expect it to be like this. He was going to be the one to come onto Pat. He wanted to befriend him and seduce him at the same time. Pat, however, had turned his awkwardness around and destroyed Brian with just six words. 

He noticed a certain tightness in his pants the minute he shifted his legs, and he knew immediately what it was. Brian was half-hard just from being near Pat, having his lips near his ear, and seeing a little bit of his skin… Luckily, he could shift his pants in a certain way that made it appear more natural, and less like an erection for his fucking professor. A part of him felt childish, like he was fourteen again, getting hard over basically everything, but another part of him knew that he wouldn’t have gotten worked up so easily if it were anyone else but this deep-voiced, ethereal beauty.

Pat walked back from the kitchen with a beer and a glass of water, setting them down on the coffee table before falling onto the opposite end of the couch from Brian.

“Not too early for a beer?” Brian teased, watching him take a small drink from the brown bottle (and definitely not staring at the line of his throat as he swallowed).

Pat gave him a smirk, setting it back down on the table. “Like I said, long day.”

“Do you… do you want to talk about it? I get it if you don’t, we did just meet and I’m technically your student, but you can talk to me if you want.”

“Thank you, Brian. It’s mostly just… Well, it’s the first day, right? It’s really not much different when you’re a professor than when you’re a student. There’s a lot of anxiety, like, what if I make a fool of myself? What if I get lost? On top of having to meet a lot of new people… And in college it happens a few times a year, y’know? Ugh, and don’t even get me started on dealing with the other professors.”

“What about them?”

Brian watched as Pat’s brow furrowed and he exhaled, looking blankly at the wall ahead of him.

“Well, I mean. I’m young, in case you hadn’t noticed. I like to joke about being an old man, but compared to the majority of the professors, I’m young. So, it’s hard to be taken seriously… Hell, some of them think I’m a student when I show up to board meetings and stuff. I just wish they could take me seriously. I work really hard for the students, y’know?”

“Yeah, I get it. Is this your first-year teaching?”

“No, that’s what sucks! I’ve worked with them for over a year now, and apparently haven’t earned respect from some of them.”

Brian kept his eyes on Pat, and leaned forward a little to gently rub his shoulder, being extra vigilant for any sign of discomfort from the older man. There was none.

“Well, I guess you’ve just gotta keep showing them what you can do, and what you can bring to the school.”

Pat smiled and turned to look at Brian. “Thank you. I didn’t mean to shove that all on you like that, so I’m sorry.”

“It’s no problem. It might be ridiculous, but I already consider you a friend, so if you need to talk, you don’t have to feel weird about asking me.” Brian gently gripped his shoulder before releasing it, holding his hands in his lap once again.

“Will do, Bri,” Pat paused and quirked an eyebrow slightly. “Do you mind if I call you Bri? Just like… when we’re hanging out like this? I mean, if you want to keep hanging out like this I mean, you don’t have t-”

Brian cut his anxious rambling off, “It’s fine, I like it. No one has actually called me that before, but…” Brian felt suddenly emboldened, leaning in to Pat’s ear as the older man had done to him to that long before. “It can be our little secret.”

Pat shuttered an exhale and stiffened slightly, knowing immediately how Brian felt when he had done the same just minutes before. He watched as Brian pulled back and shot him a half smile, looking at him over his simple wire frames.

Pat.exe has stopped working.

“So…” Brian started, as though he hadn’t done anything to the other man, “Those Zelda games, huh?”

Pat blinked at him, trying to register what was just said. “Y-yeah. Which one do you want to play first?”

Brian thought for a moment about his research earlier that afternoon. None were considered canonical, and two of them came out together, so it really didn’t matter all that much.

“Wand of Gamelon, maybe?”

“Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon it is, then,” Pat said as he stood up to boot up the Philips CD-i and put in the disk. He handed Brian what was supposed to function as a controller. “This is actually a presentation controller, so it won’t be easy to use, but trust me when I say it’s not easy to play with any variant of the controller.”

Brian chuckled as they started up the game and settled back for a night of… whatever.

 

It was about 5:30 when Pat interrupted their stream of laughter with a question. “You hungry?”

Brian thought for a moment, pausing the game. “Yeah, actually. I… kind of haven’t eaten all day, now that I think about it.”

“Brian! I can’t let this go on any further, as your professor or your friend. You like pizza?” Pat was already pulling out his phone and dialing the number for Papa John’s.

“Of course I like pizza, I’m not some kind of jabroni.”

Apparently Pat thought that was funny, because he was bent over, laughing louder than Pat had ever heard from him.

“Some kind of JABRONI, oh my gosh, Bri. What are you even talking about?” He managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Brian grinned at him, “you’d never get it, old man. It’s something us young people say.”

“Oh, I forgot, I’m so elderly compared to you spry young 18-year-olds,” Pat replied, looking over at Brian.

“Yeah man, you may as well be in a retirement home; you’re ancient,” Brian winked.

Was this flirting? That’s what Brian mulled over while Pat called and ordered pizza for them. He reached his conclusion when Pat hung up the phone and offered him a soft smile. Brian’s heart swelled looking at the light wrinkles appear on the man’s forehead and near his eyes when he smiled. He really was beautiful. Yes, he was definitely flirting.

 

The night wore on with more laughter, lots of pizza, and some flirting that neither of them acknowledged as flirting. Brian didn’t progress too far in the game because it might as well have been unplayable.

At 9:00, Brian paused the game once again, saying “I should probably get headed back to the dorm, my roommate, Jonah, will be thinking my date killed me. Or… Something less sinister."

“Something less sin- oh. Wait… date?”

“It’s easier than saying professor.”

“I suppose you’re right. Let me give you a ride back, it’s too dark and cold to walk.”

Brian smiled and stood up, putting on his shoes and coat, watching Pat do the same. They exited the apartment and walked to Pat’s car; a burgundy older Subaru hatchback. Brian sat in the passenger seat as he watched Pat walk around and finally sit, starting the car. Brian was startled, not noticing the automatic seatbelts until now when it was whirring to life and moving back toward him.

Pat chuckled, “never seen these before?”

“No,” Brian said, laughing at his fright.

“That’s okay, I guess I’m just too old.”

Brian smiled over at him as they reversed out of the parking spot, and drove the few blocks to campus.

Pat pulled up in front of the entrance to Brian’s residence hall and put the car in park, turning to look at Brian. “I had a great time tonight. Thank you for coming, and for letting me vent to you.”

The younger man nodded, “thank you for the pizza and the Zelda.”

“Anytime, really. Text me sometime.”

“For sure.”

The reasonable part of Brian’s brain knew this was the end of the conversation, and that it was time for him to exit the vehicle. The stupid part though… That’s what controlled what he did next.

Brian lifted his hand toward Pat’s face, drifting back through the man’s soft hair and over his ear until the palm rested on his chin, with his pointer finger drawing a line on the shell of his ear. He heard Pat exhale, but neither of them moved until Brian’s fingertips put soft pressure on the back of Pat’s neck, urging him forward. He obeyed, and soon they were just inches apart, staring and breathing surprisingly hard.

They both spoke simultaneously, “can I kiss you?” and they both smiled and laughed lightly, meeting in the middle to break the distance.

Brian had never had a first kiss quite like it. It wasn’t cliché, he didn’t feel fireworks or anything, but that was just it. It was so spectacularly ordinary. It was just two men kissing, smiling and trying not to laugh as they fumbled a little. Pat’s stubble rubbed against his skin and their noses knocked together. It was short and to the point, but it was perfect. A perfect end to a perfect night.

Yeah, this was definitely a date.


	5. Teasing, as an artform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reflect and are both anxious, gay messes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back! I know it's been like... 9 months since I updated, but here's a long chapter as an apology. I promise I will be writing more of this, I love it as much as you do!

As Pat drove home in contented silence, Brian walked up to his room, hoping Jonah wouldn’t ask too many questions. He knew it was too late for that when he opened the door to his shared domicile.

“You’re back early! It’s only 9:15, I thought you had a hot date, man.”

“We’ve got class tomorrow, didn’t want to stay too late.”

“Oh, but you would have if we didn’t? Hm… Who were you seeing, anyway?”

Brian stopped in his tracks. He obviously couldn’t say it was a teacher, but he didn’t know Jonah enough to know how he would react if he said it were a dude. He decided to just say screw it.

“His name is Pat.”

Jonah grinned, “That’s a good name. Now, you don’t have to share, but… are you gay? I don’t care if you are, I’m pretty sure I’m bi anyway. I’m just curious.”

Brian felt himself relax. “I’m bi as well.”

“Cool. Do you like Pat? Did you have a good time?”

Brian sat back on his bed, smiling at his roommate, “I do, and I did. I just met him, obviously, but I get some great vibes from him.”

“That’s great, man. What class did you meet him in?”

“Video design.”

“That’s really cool. Sorry, I know you probably want to go to bed. Just one last question. You gonna see him again?”

Brian stared at the wall, thinking for a minute. He thought about the afternoon and evening they had, how much they smiled and laughed. He thought about the way they flirted and teased each other, the pressure he felt in his pants and what he was sure Pat did as well. He thought about the kiss, and the way Pat kissed him back.

“Yes. Yes, I think so.”

 

When Pat made it home he started cleaning up the plates and pizza boxes, thinking about the evening Brian and him had shared. He hadn’t expected to connect with someone so quickly, let alone a student. A student… He had kissed a student. Strangely, he didn’t mind it. He felt like he should have been more cautious about it. Before he began the job, he told himself not to get involved with a student. He knew there would be opportunities. He wasn’t oblivious to what he looked like, he knew there were people that would seek him out for both his appearance and his position of authority. He also knew, however, that Brian was not the student he was scared of when he made that rule with himself. He was sure that Brian was just as surprised by their quick connection as he was.

He finished cleaning up and walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for a shower. He stripped down slowly, taking stock of all of his assets. He was proud of his arms, since they were the only strong part of him. He had big hands, and very vascular forearms. His torso was fairly unremarkable, just pale and flat. His nipples were a dark shade of pink that contrasted his snowy complexion. His legs were long and thin, just adding to his gangly appearance.

He stepped in the shower and relaxed under the stream of hot water, feeling any tensions of the day melt off of him and drip down the drain. He thought about Brian, heard his voice in his head whispering ‘it can be our little secret’. He thought about Brian’s legs, the way he shifted when he would lean in and whisper in his ear.

As he shampooed his hair he felt a weight between his legs, felt his cock throb a little. The evening left him worked up, and thinking about Brian more was not helping the situation. He couldn’t stop, though. He didn’t want to.

His mind wandered to Brian’s ass. Both pairs of pants he saw him in today were so tight, and left almost nothing to the imagination. The green ones he wore tonight fit him so well, accentuating all of his assets. His thighs and ass were exquisite, and the bulge he saw, even when he stood… Brian was a gorgeous man, there was no way around it.  
He reached down and grabbed his cock, fingers brushing over the wet, taut skin. He was so sensitive already, and he was only half hard. He sighed, brushing his thumb over the reddened tip, feeling himself become fully erect to thoughts of his student.

He wondered how Brian would do it, if he would start off teasing or just go for it with little-to-no preamble. Brian seemed like the teasing kind; he’d run his fingertips lightly over Pat’s length, brushing along the thick vein, feeling Pat pulse and harden. He wouldn’t have more than two fingertips on him at a time until Pat begged him to please, please touch him.

Pat found himself with his hand wrapped around his cock, so lost in his mind he didn’t know where fantasy ended and reality began. He tightened his grip and went back to his fantasy, where Brian was kneeling in front of him jerking him off right in front of his mouth. God, his mouth… Those lips were so gorgeous, would feel so good wrapped around him. That’s a thought for later, though. He gently pinched his nipple and thought about Brian’s hand tightening its grip, moving faster along Pat’s shaft and thumbing over the tip, smearing the precum over the head before running the length of his finger over the head to the opposite side of his shaft and then back again. Pat begged Brian, repeating his name as he got closer, every slide of his hand better than the one before it. Brian picked up his speed and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue, and that pushed Pat over the edge. He imagined his cum landing on Brian’s waiting tongue and lips, before he came back to reality and found himself muttering Brian’s name over and over with cum on his hand and the tub below him, being slowly washed away by the stream of water.

Pat tried to ignore the post-orgasmic shame he felt while he finished his shower and threw on some boxers to sleep in. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to think about it tomorrow.

After getting changed into pajamas, Brian laid in bed relaxing. Well, he tried to relax, at least. He reclined against his pillows, hands behind his head, just breathing and thinking, watching as Jonah turned off the light and went to bed. He watched the moonlight streaming through the window, and traced the path it followed. He was absent, his mind on Pat. Surely, Pat would text him at 2 AM saying that he made a mistake and that they shouldn’t have even gotten each other’s numbers, let alone hang out, flirt, and kiss (for god’s sake, he’d say). That they couldn’t talk anymore (outside of class and office hours, of course). He had moments of worry, moments of lust, moments of admiration. He found himself up at 2 AM anyway, just staring and letting his mind wander. Maybe he was awake because he was subconsciously waiting for the text. Either way, when he glanced at his phone at 2:07 and saw no text, his brain quit and he fell asleep almost immediately.

 

In the morning, Brian woke to his alarm like the day before, but when he finally shut it off, he saw that he had a text.

‘Hey Bri, I had a great time last night. I hope you don’t regret it, I really enjoyed getting to know you, and I look forward to more in the future.’

The younger man smiled, sending a reply ‘I’ll see you in class. I’d love to hang out again as soon as you want.’

And quickly sent another, ‘not to be weird about it’

And another, ‘you’re busy, so like… I get it.’

And yet another, ‘ugh, ignore me.’

Brian groaned into his pillow at his awkwardness, and decided to just get dressed and get ready for class without checking his texts. Jonah asks him as he wakes up if he got a cute text from Pat, and Brian chuckled and shrugged it off. He had, of course, but he was too embarrassed with how he handled it to admit it to Jonah.  
Jonah didn’t push further, thankfully, and Brian eventually headed to class. He slipped on some headphones and as he turned on his music, he saw a text.

It read simply, ‘My place. 6:30.’

Brian felt a shiver run down his spine at the directness of it. He was 5 minutes from the class when he sent ‘any dress code?’ with a winking emoji. He had two modes: anxious and incapable of forming sentences without coming off like a dweeb, and total tease. This morning, apparently, it was tease.

He was jamming to TWRP as he walked into his class (The No Pants Dance, of course), luckily, Pat wasn’t there yet. 

His phone lit up on the table in front of him.

‘Whatever you want, Bri. I don’t like you for your clothes.’

Brian immediately flushed when he read text, and then saw the class door open. In walked Pat, the absolute madman, just smiling at the class like he hadn’t just sent that to his student.

Brian was fucked, in all the best ways.


End file.
